Space Between Light and Dark
by RoseEvermore
Summary: Follow the daughter of Revan (KOTOR) and the son of the Exile (KOTOR II) as they navigate the space between the sides of light and dark after the events of Kylo Ren and Rey's first battle. They are forced to leave their observer position for a more active manipulation of the future path of the Force.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prisoner

Pain coursed through Allucina's body and, as much as she wanted to close her eyes, they were forced open. This torture became a daily occurrence, but it has escalated since the return of Kylo Ren after his defeat. She probably should not have laughed in his face as soon as she saw him. He was a spoiled brat and threw too many tantrums. Today he took pleasure in personally tormenting the woman.

Kylo Ren sent another bolt of electricity through her body, "Pay attention!"

She rolled her eyes dramatically around as she feigned loss of consciousness, "Oh, but counting the rivets in the wall's panels is far more interesting." Another bolt in response. She growled, "You had me prisoner here for nearly two decades. Were you even born when I was taken? How can you possibly think I know where your old master went?"

He shoved the currently off monstrosity of a lightsaber under her chin, pushing her head up. At the very least she no longer had to look at the ridiculous excuse of imaginative design. He pushed it deeper into her skin, "Where shall I start? You were taken to be used like a battery cell for a reason. You're attuned to the force like no other living being. And you managed to know relatively how long you have been here, though you have not aged. Oh, and that you seemed to know that Luke was my former master."

She defiantly wiggled her chin on the top of the lightsaber. He removed enough pressure for her to speak, "I have been very open with you, kid. How many times do I have to tell you that your thoughts are never shielded?" He moved back and his weight was replaced with a blast of force energy. She felt her skin flap and pull back as she was stuck on the panel, unable to move no matter how much force sent towards her. When he was done, she tilted her head forward and rolled it around, trying her best to crack a kink in it. She caught his eye again, "Are you done yet?"

Red sprung out of the hilt as he yelled, unintelligibly. He swung the sword around, causing sear marks along all the walls and equipment. Unlucky for the woman, he did not touch the controls that were constantly draining the force out of her body and soul. After her multiple escape attempts, they turned up the suction to turn her into a vegetable. She wished she could just die long before, but maybe there was hope. Maybe Caelum would finally be able to rescue her. Perchance her future as prisoner would end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Drifter**

Caelum stared at the empty space outside the cockpit. He imagined conversations with Allucina. She would no doubt make a comment about space being an endless black void, like his heart. He missed her. To say she was the brains of the two would be no lie.

The droid called him on the coms saying something about running low on fuel. He programed to head to the closest port that was not under First Order control. He would sigh, but he had no will for it. The droid took over the call when they asked for their clearance and landing came too quickly. He could not just let the droid take care of the ship and himself. He dragged his body and slowly made his way towards the common room.

A loud pounding came from the airlock. The droid flew into the room at a speed that Caelum did not care for at all. The pounding came again, but this time it was followed by a wookie's yell. The droid began to drive about the room, panicking, "BLEEEEERP! BLEEEERRRP!"

He scrunched his brow as he extended his arms out in front of him in a half-assed placate motion. "What the fuck?" was all that he could muster. The droid calmed down and Caelum moved to the door. Pressing it open, he was not surprised to see a wookie. He tilted his head, "Yes?"

The wookie let out another noise. Over his shoulder, Caelum could see the busy landing pad and a group running towards his ship. He looked back at the wookie, "I'm sorry, sir, this is not the Millennium Falcon. This is the Ebon Hawk. Can I help you with anything else?" The droid peeked out behind him and beeped. Another droid was approaching.

The protocol droid was a faded gold with a singular red arm. It was enough to peek Caelum's interest for a moment, but it was lost as soon as the droid spoke. He had a refined accent, "Greetings. I am C3PO, human cyborg relations. My friend here is Chewbacca. He mistook your vessel for his own and had thought you may have stolen it. My apologies. Upon analysis of your vessel, it is obvious that this one is of an older, archaic model."

"Thanks for insulting my ship. It's a hand-me-down. Family relic. Can I buy fuel here?" Caelum did not have a mind for this nonsense. He moved to leave, but the wookie did not shift in the slightest. Caelum's eyes flashed to him, "Do not try my patience, sir." The threat was received and he stepped aside to allow Caelum and his T7 unit to disembark the ship. The droid beeped, turned, and locked the ship behind him, protectively.

C3PO walked closer to the two, "Your droid looks to be damaged. We have repair bots available and some parts that can be upgraded."

Caelum outstretched his arm, "No. This droid is not to be touched. He is my friend and, if he does not wish to be mutilated, then I will heed his wishes." He did not wait for a response and repeated his previous question more vehemently, "Can I buy fuel here?"

The protocol droid turned in his robotic way, "Yes, I can make for the arrangements –"

Before C3PO could finish, Caelum cut him off, "Good, then please fill her up with whatever fuel you can spare. I have more than enough credits to cover it." T7-O1 beeped at his side, "We don't need repairs. We'll never find her; thus we need nothing." The droid let out a deep beep, "I have not given up hope. I promised to never leave her."

"A promise to whom?"

Caelum turned his head to see an older woman beside him. He felt the force deep within her and knew exactly who she was, "Princess Skywalker, of course. The force is a cruel pusher."

She smiled, warmly, "Well, you know who I am, but who are you?" The droid answered for him and she nodded, "I see. A trained Jedi? That will explain the presence you have. I felt a tug."

He snickered, "Yeah, might want to keep your distance. I might suck you dry."

She looked him over, "I will take your warning to heart. Now, why would the force lead you here, Jedi Caelum?"

He let out a breath, unsure how to get left alone now, "Just Caelum. I have not been a Jedi for many centuries now."

She smiled, "Centuries? Sounds like a long story. Why don't you tell me all about it over lunch?"

"How about-" he started to say, but T7 beeped. He grumbled, "Sure, that sounds lovely."

General Organa chuckled, "I'll introduce you to my friends you just met. That grumpy rug is Chewbacca. He got back early this week and seems to be a bit restless. We lost someone a few months back and he is doing his best to stay busy." The wookie and droid walked beside the Princess as she led Caelum and T7 to the mess hall.

He sighed, "Yes, we felt his absence. He was a fan favorite of ours. T7 favored the astromech droid. Not really a surprise." A ball-like droid rolled past a hanger bay followed by large metal barrels. Pilots and workers scurried out of the way, but Caelum held his ground. Before he could let out an annoyed sigh, he lifted his hand and waved them away like they were dust. They safely lined up against the wall, one piled on top of the other.

The princess waved to a man who ran out of the hanger to chase the droid. Turning back to Caelum, she spoke bluntly, "You appear to be very strong. We could use a Jedi with your talents."

"We do not interfere with your meager wars. If we helped one side, then where would it end? We learned that lesson from our parents. We promised each other that we would inhabit the space between light and dark. We will be the neutral good together until we finally die."

The droid beeped and C3PO gasped, "You have his mother in there?"

Caelum answered, "He holds her datacron. It holds all her knowledge before she died. She was a Jedi Master from the Old Republic. You might know her as the Exile."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Revan**

Time was nonexistent to Allucina. Kylo Ren visited her often, hoping for some secrets that she did not dare tell. One day, he seemed more tired than usual. He sat on a bench he recently had placed opposite her. His face was in his hands as he took deep breaths.

She sighed, "Would you like to hear a story? It is an old tale, but one with moral and wisdom." He looked up, but did not move nor speak. She was unsure how to take his unusual silence and calm, so she continued. Clearing her sore throat, "A long time ago and in a galaxy far from where you are hiding me, there was a righteous, pretentious, and exclusive order. The policed the allied planets, targeted enemy planets, and, in their desperate need to remain just and mighty, they took neither light nor dark action. The people they swore to protect were on the losing side of a war, but they ignored the plight of the people and instead dined with nobles. One of that order took it upon herself to leave and do the right thing. Others followed until the order was in shambles. The force, previously imbalanced, finally switched back to the dark side as many of the order did not choose to return. The destruction of the entire order was not the intent the first rebel."

He interrupted her story, "You speak of the Jedi?"

"Yes."

He interrupted again, "Is the rebel my grandfather?"

She sighed, "No, the rebel was my mother. You may know her as Darth Revan. You see, it was not her intent to destroy the order. She just wanted to do what was right, even if it was not what they considered right. From that moment, she walked the line between light and dark, doing her best to set the balance even. She made new friends along the way, but they made their decisions and soon she was left with only her lover. The journey for knowledge made her grow stronger and, at the peak of her power, she gave birth. Revan left her children with her lover and returned to the new order she was starting to form. Even after all her hard work, the greed of man cannot leave anything untainted. Eventually they tried to kill her, keeping her alive as nothing more than force fuel. Much like what you are doing to me. I inherited my mother's power and more. I grew up with endless knowledge around me on a beautiful and abandoned planet. I had the capability to do as my mother had done, but I have learned from her mistakes. No matter how much power you have, how much force you augment, you will never create something for more than a moment."

He stood, "Was that sob story supposed to make me want to free you?"

She gave a singular laugh, "Not at all. That was supposed to be a warning. Continuing a family's legacy? Impossible because no such legacy exists for more than a heartbeat. I tried my best not to interfere with the order of things, but destiny has put me in the same situation as my mother. I have lived for so long; I am ready to die. Time seems distorted when you watch the stars die. Do not waste your potential doing something you have no true desire to do. There is no hope, but only pain. Trust me over that dark master of yours; love can bring more power than pain. Love contains so many emotions and each has its own unique abilities. Do not limit yourself to pain or anguish." They were silent in the room and her own patience began to wean, "Also, get rid of that old helm. It is full of regrets and dust."

He got closer until she needed to cringe away from his hot breath, "You speak of family legacy, but you did nothing to progress it. Your story is nothing like mine. I will actively ensure that I continue his legacy."

She sighed, "You are nothing more than an annoying child that your grandfather would have murdered by now. You do not understand the dark side of the force nor can you even harness it."

He growled, "Do you want to know what I can do?" He began to force choke her. She smiled and he stopped immediately. He extended his lightsaber and thrashed about again. This time she was prepared for it. The blade hit one of the cables entering her spine. She cringed from the pain, but did her best to hide it from Kylo. He got close to her face once again, "You will regret what you said." He then left the room in a huff.

She laughed hoarsely, "Yeah, sure I will." Slowly she felt her power begin to stabilize, but it was not a lot.

She meditated for a while before she pushed out a force pulse towards her mate. Their connection could cross universes. She felt him and the essence of the droid beside him. She spoke to them both, "You lazy fuckers better be there recruiting more for the rescue mission."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Team**

Caelum and the Princess managed to acquire a small crowd as they ate. She nodded after he spoke, "You haven't seen your mate for a while then. How do you know she is still alive?"

He scrunched his nose, "Your ignorance in the force is appalling. You can feel it when a force wielder dies, especially one as powerful as her. When she was captured by the New Order, before they even began to use that name, she was weak. I cannot feel her pull or push, but I _know_ she is still there. I do not feel an absence nor a replacement." T7 beeped. Caelum shrugged, "Well, yes. I don't feel an absence other than myself."

Princess Organa looked at him quizzically, "You have an absence?"

He nodded, "I am an endless void that sucks in the force until it is gone. My mother had a similar effect. When she returned to the Jedi Council after the Mandalorian Wars, they rejected her especially for her emptiness. I inherited her force abyss abilities."

"It seems like your mother had a hard life."

He shrugged, "I wouldn't know. She was simple. When she had me, she had my father raise me on a ship that constantly made trips between the outer rim and the Jedi Council. I did not see her much, even when she had me sent to train after my father died."

She leaned forward, "We could really use any information your droid and yourself may have in the force or of-"

He interrupted her, "I will not take on an apprentice. I can leave you a datacron, but I will not train you."

She was taken aback, "I was not thinking that at all. I was hoping you would be able to give us some insight into how to physically fight the force and perhaps even help those who turned sides."

She continued talking, but Caelum heard none of it. He closed his eyes as a light force tickled his senses, "Lazy fuckers… rescue mission." The power was weaker in the middle of the message, but he got the gist. It was her, "Allucina!" He immediately stood up and they all grew silent as they watched him fill with sudden life and energy. The voice continued, "Weak… might be a trap… I won't escape. Please, T7, find this frequency. It… unique… machine… on me. Follow it… find me. Hurry. I'm BORED!"

The end was loud and it made him smile, "You hear that, T7? She is just fine." He beeped.

"She contacted you? I felt something as well."

Caelum ignored the Princess, "T7, did you get that frequency? Do you think we can find it?" More beeping. "Good. Princess, if you do not mind, please finish fueling my ship so I go rescue Allucina."

She nodded, "Of course. And we can help you save her."

He glanced at her, "Why would you help me?"

She smiled, "Because you would be a good asset in this fight." He grunted in response. She nudged the wookie, "Take Chewy with you. He needs to go on a mission." He did not protest, but he did not look happy.

"I can help!" They looked into the crowd and one of the onlookers approached, "Poe Dameron at your service. You can use a good pilot for a rescue mission and I am the best."

Now Caelum laughed, "My father was the best pilot and I learned from him well. I have no need for a-"

He pulled his buddy from the crowd, "And if you take me along, you also get this ex-trooper that knows how to navigate through the New Order's bases. He would be a great help-"

Now it was Caelum's turn to interrupt. He turned and began walking to his ship with T7, "Fine, but hurry up. I will leave you shebs."

Poe patted him on the back, "You can't do this alone. You might get killed before you can save her. You can't die because you are her only hope."

Caelum laughed again, "I am not alone. T7 is a valuable ally. Two Jedi can easily rescue another. You will just get in our way."

The ex-trooper followed them, "Two Jedi? You know of another one?"

He sighed, "Yes, but no. I meant just T7 and I."

Caelum forgot C3PO was still following the Princess until the protocol droid spoke, "Jedi? Droids cannot be Jedi."

Caelum turned to it, "And why not? Because someone declared it?"

He responded, "Droids cannot use the force."

Caelum sighed, "But what if they could?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Imbalance**

As she pulled back from her friends, Allucina felt a tickle of a familiar essence nearby. Two of them, to be exact. The first was a powerful presence in the force, which could only be a Skywalker. The other was more imbalanced with the force flowing uncontrolled. The aura was familiar to her, but she could not place it. She became less mindful as her thoughts raced, falling over Kylo Ren before returning to herself. She silently cursed herself for the mistake. She could no longer just rest there. He now knows she is gaining her power back. If she remains, he will get suspicious.

With a deep breath, Allucina sent out a force wave that exploded the electronics. She tried to step out of the device she had been in for so long, but fell on her face instead. She groaned just as her body ached. She mustered some more force and set it to work holding her up. She began to easily restore her abilities as she mediated and floated away from the sucking device. She could sense guards were coming down the hall. She had enough power to phase through the ceiling and into the vent above. Once there, she dropped herself gently and began to breath hard. Her physical body was taking a heavy toll. Her mind was still trained with the force, but her entire essence has not felt it for so long, it was nearly as numb to it as motor function. Her body began to shake and spasm as her face grew hot from tears. Her power was returning to a body that was rejecting it. Allucina knew exactly what would happen next. If her body could no longer hold her large quantity of power, she would explode. Just like her sister. Just like her daughter.

A lightsaber slashed at the duct and she fell with the metal onto the floor. Kylo growled, "You think you can escape?" He raised her hand to force choke her, but stopped immediately seeing the state she was in that he did not cause.

Tears continued as she labored for each word, "Please, help me." Her body became more violent with spasm. He moved closer and leaned down as he dropped his lightsaber. She tried to send some of her force essence to him, but he was too weak to be able to absorb it in this manner. She tried to send it out to anyone else, aiming for the two force users nearby. It would take a moment to see if she succeeded, which was enough time to speak more before her energy grew, "Kiss me." Kylo Ren continued to stare at her and she moved her hand towards him. His helmet went flying and he felt pressure on his neck. She tried to pull him close, but then he began to defend himself, choking her back. She gave up and saw her fingers began to glow.

She closed her eyes and tried to curl into a ball, but her body would not allow it. He leaned in close and pressed his lips to her lips. She opened her eyes wide in shock, but he continued to kiss her. He might not understand why she asked it, but she instantly took the opportunity to breathe life into him. The force flowed out of her and into the wielder who has not met his potential. She filled him and gave him enough for the spasms to stop temporarily. Her body grew still and so did her mind as darkness engulfed her vision before she fainted from the episode.


	6. Chapter 6

*Note: This chapter was written after the news of Carrie Fisher's passing. Carrie Fisher was an amazing woman and her loss will be felt for years to come. Be with the force now, Princess. We will love you from here for all eternity.

 **Chapter 6: Impatience**

Caelum stood in front of the lockers on the Ebon Hawk. He stared at the locker he had not touched for years. He had given up hope, but now there was a chance.

"You should never lose hope."

Caelum did not turn around to speak, "You are very wise, Princess. You have a deep connection to the force, even when it is untrained." He took a deep breath, pulled open the locker, and picked up the three singular items inside. He shut it as he turned. His new team stood before him. It took nearly a day, but they were packed and ready. The Princess gave him supplies and rank to support him. She was a light in the darkness of the current wars. He did something he never does. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly, "I have known many legends over my years, but I am pleased to have met you. No one has welcomed me and cared for me as you have done, Princess."

She hugged him back with a smile, "I'm sure that can't be true. It is a pleasure to help you and I hope you will help us in turn."

Caelum released her, "My mate will ensure I do whatever I can to assist you." He looked to his crew, "Let's go save her." He tossed one saber to T7 that, in turn, sucked it into a hole. Placing his own on his belt, he walked to the ex-trooper, "You."

"Finn," interjected Poe.

He ignored the pilot, "You have handled a lightsaber before, correct?"

He hesitantly nodded, looking at Poe and the Princess, "Yes… how did you know?"

"Do not insult me. Now take this before I regret it."

"But," he began to stutter, "I'm not a Jedi."

Caelum sighed, "No, you are not nor will you be. The force is the essence of life. It is in every living thing. That, sadly, includes you. Make yourself useful and use this. It is my mate's so do not lose it. The past tradition was to make your own lightsaber. If you break it, lose it, forget it – then I will kill you."

He tried to push it back to Caelum, "Then I rather not use it."

Caelum gritted his teeth, "Use it. She would want you to use it. The button extends it into a bo staff. Hit the button again and try not to cut yourself."

He hit the button once and nearly hit himself in the face. Extending it out, "I am not much of a staff person." Caelum twisted the bottom and one end retracted, "Okay then."

"Good luck to all of you. May the force be with you," the Princess waved and she left with her droid. Caelum felt her essence. There is a chance that she would not be there if he returned, but that would not be their last goodbye. It would be their first. The force will ensure that.

Caelum turned on his heel, "T7, engine room please." He looked to the pilot, trooper, and wookie, "I prefer to fly alone." He entered the cockpit and began flipping switches.

"You should turn off the compressor," the wannabe pilot sat beside him.

"Excuse me, but what did you not understand?"

After he spoke, the wookie and trooper sat in the back seats. "What does the compressor do?"

He growled, "If you are all going to sit here, then shut the fuck up and let me drive. The compressor is needed for the way I drive." Before the pilot could give any more unwanted advice, he called down to the engine room, "T7, let's get our path charted." With that, they pulled out of the planet's atmosphere and into the expanse.

They were quiet for a while and Caelum leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Are we there yet?" The trooper asked. Caelum got up and stomped away while the pilot laughed with the trooper.

He leaned onto a wall in the common room. He forgot how annoying people were, but something inside him did not long for the loneliness of empty space again. The wookie came up behind him and rested a hand on his shoulder. Caelum looked over his shoulder and nodded, "I'm sorry for your loss. I hope the force will guide you in your grief. I am not as well-spoken as Master Yoda, but he is one with the force and the force is always with you." He responded in his wookie way before walking off towards the engine room.

He stood up straighter, "Trooper, you need to practice with that lightsaber if you are going to save my mate." Poe stopped explaining the controls of the ship and nodded for Finn to leave. "A staff is a great weapon. It has no sharp edges and thus is less likely to kill anyone. With enough strength, it can do blunt damage, but it is mostly for knocking out an opponent instead of killing them. The staff also has many other applied uses. You have to think outside the box and work impulsively. Get used to the expanding and retracting aspects of that lightsaber in your free time. Right now, I want you to extend only one end and try to hit me."

Poe got out from his seat, "Oh, I need to watch this."

Caelum crossed his arms and snickered, "Don't let down your cheerleader."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Ignorance**

Caelum dodged every hit with as little movement as possible. Finn was becoming irate, but he persisted for longer than Caelum had expected. After a moment, the trooper asked, "Why doesn't the droid teach me if he is so good with the force."

Poe smirked, "His angry glare finally getting to you?"

Caelum ignored the pilot, "I believe training with one who has the same body as you would be easier. All you need to know is how to use the weapon. I am not teaching you how to wield the force. T7 would be better equipped for that."

To Caelum's dismay, T7 entered right on queue. He let out a series of beeps before projecting out a woman. She was as tall as the droid and had to look up to greet the men around her, "Greetings. I am pleased to make your acquaintance. I am Meetra Surik, Jedi." She turned to Caelum, "It is nice to see you well, my son."

He grumbled and sat down on one of the benches, "Please refrain from turning this entire party into a Jedi. I know how much you enjoy doing that."

She sighed, "You have grown hateful in my absence."

"It keeps me strong."

"And blind."

"Even with the force, you cannot see what is never there."

She sighed again, "I know you despise me, but please let me help you."

He strode out of the room, "You can help them tomorrow. Today I am already in the mindset to work." She opened her mouth to speak, but decided better. She gave a nod to T7 and she was gone again. Caelum yelled through his ship, "Everyone except the droid follow me to the cargo bay."

Each of the team hesitated, but made their way to where he stood, waiting with an aggravated expression. Poe was the first to arrive, but he stayed by the doorway. As he leaned on the frame, he asked, "Why the cargo bay?"

Caelum finally responded to the pilot, "This is the largest space with little obstacles. It is where we do a great deal of physical training. Notice the blast marks on the wall behind me were not done for aesthetics."

Finn stood the closest to him, "Well, we are here so now what?"

Caelum managed to brood further, "Is it not obvious, foolish trooper? We are training. You are all to attack me at once." The wookie made some remarks and the pilot nodded in agreement. Caelum was already regretting taking them all along with him. He responded, "Yes, all of you at the same time. I am very capable at staying alive. I have meditated longer than any of you have fucking been alive!"

Poe smirked, "Language." Caelum would have forced choked him right then, if the pilot had not aimed his pistol and fired.

Caelum dodged that one as he had the attacks by the trooper earlier. Following suit, they each began to attack him. The pilot and the wookie shot from afar as the trooper attempted to hit him with the staff. Caelum dodged them all nearly effortlessly.

Finn remarked, "Aren't you supposed to be using a lightsaber if you are a Jedi?"

Caelum complied, letting his black with silver core lightsaber deflect the range and melee attacks.

Now the pilot remarked, "We see the lightsaber, but no force work?"

Caelum released the lightsaber and it began to block each blow and blast on its own in the air. He began to pace, feeling awfully like a dog doing tricks. The pilot turned his blast towards Caelum, but he stopped it in mid-air. Everyone froze as they felt the power thicken in the room. He lifted his hand and drew the power of the blast straight into him. His eyes glowed lightly, but enough to put fear in each of their minds. He stretched out his hand again and, with a flick of his wrist, flung them into the air, hitting the ceiling and wall before falling back to the ground.

He took his lightsaber and walked to their crumpled forms, "You need to learn to exploit your enemy's weakness. Even someone like me, more powerful than any Jedi or Sith, has many weaknesses. I just displayed one of mine." He spoke matter-of-factly, but he actually felt a pang of worry. He was upset with having to break the code and meddle in the affairs of the people, but now he began to wonder if he was not the one in _their_ realm, but they were the ones entering _his_ realm.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Dependency

Allucina gasped for air. She felt the force beside her, but her vision only showed blurs of power. She reached over and grabbed the man. She pulled his lips to hers and breathed her pent-up force into his body. His eyes widened as he tried to pull back. As the haze began to fade, she could see him clearer. She felt sorry for the young man. She knew she was taking advantage of an innocent soul, but if she did not, then the surrounding system might be destroyed.

She pulled him close again, pushing the force into him. His eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed on the floor. She leaned back, flexing her hands and moving the objects in the room. She needed to get in control of her affinity quickly.

She exercised her force abilities for most of the day before Kylo Ren stood back up from where he fell earlier. His face looked flabbergasted, "What did you do to me?"

She smiled, "You want power? I gave it to you. It was just too much for your body to handle. Luckily for you, your bloodline is powerful enough to keep you alive."

He paced the room, hunched and staring at the floor, "You had that much power?"

She smiled, still practicing using the force, "I gave you a taste. It was just a sip to keep the glass from spilling over."

He stopped and turned to Allucina, "What have they been using your power for?"

She opened her eyes to look at him, "You have no idea, do you?" She chuckled as she closed her eyes and flipped her body to the ceiling. "That is unimportant now. The question I only have is whether you will let me go now."

His head snapped to her and he walked, glaring up to her, "Why would I ever let you go? You are our prisoner."

She did not show any movement, but he started gasping for air. She spoke low, "You are not the only one to have been trained with dark intent. I have no quarrels with doing something horrible to escape."

In that moment, the force pulled at the memories lodged deep within her. She saw herself, young and far from innocent. She had to be about three feet tall as she ran through the desert shelf. Her red hair flared behind her, but looked unremarkable amongst the fiery sand. Her pale skin unnaturally never burned in the harsh sunlight. She saw the tortured souls as she entered the old structure. With a smile, she zapped a beetle that crawled across the floor.

"What is this?"

She heard his voice but he did not enter her vision. She responded with a light voice, "Korriban, the Sith Academy. My home." She watched as the little girl went from chamber to chamber, "Due to my abnormal conception, I aged slower than other of our kind. I spent years between the Academy and the edge of space traveling with my mother, Darth Revan. She trained me in the force, but she was also leader of the Sith. I killed many under her command, but I also saved many. I was a dangerous child that could only see two solutions to a problem. Life or death. And I judged them." The vision changed to her older with purple streaks through her red hair. She was in the torture chamber, lightly zapping a man with a gently touch to his nose. She giggled with each touch. She was excited to give him eternal torment. Allucina remembered the man. He had done horrible things to a group of children studying under his command. She could still see their spirits haunting the rooms.

He could see everything, "You did horrible things to horrible people. You are not that frightening."

The vision fell and all the objects around her were frozen midair. He turned back to her as she spoke, "You should be frightened. I find most people horrible." She realized she was no longer force choking him, but did not care.

"So," he questioned, "why don't you just kill me then?"

She scowled at him, "Would you like more power?" He shifted, but did not answer. She took that as a yes, "Then we have a mutual dependency. I need to give away power to survive and you thirst for it."

She let herself free in meditation as he started speaking. She ignored whatever he was spouting as she felt for her other half. He was nowhere close to her. She let out another pulse to help guide him. It will be a while before they were reunited and this child in front of her was the closest living creature that could harness the force without immediately becoming one with it. She had no choice but to depend on him as she retrained her mind.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Intermission Transmission

Caelum stopped mid-fight as he felt her. They touched each other so gently with the force before he got hit again with her location. Then she was gone. It was the slightest moment and yet it dragged on for an eternity for him. When he finally returned, his arm stung after the pilot's laser precision.

The room was startled quiet. Caelum did not move as he continued to feel the force around him, but she was already gone. The pilot ran to his arm, "I am so sorry. I didn't expect to actually hit you."

Caelum brushed him off, ignoring his arm altogether, "I was distracted and you rightly took advantage of that. You are learning, which is good." He clicked on his communicator, "T7, did you feel her?" Beeps responded. He smiled, which unnerved the room further, "Make sure we stay on target. Do whatever you need to in order to get us there faster." Caelum walked through the group to get to the exit.

He spoke now to them, "You did well, but you need to learn strategy or else you will never defeat a force wielder. See T7 for practice in meditation and clarity. Once he thinks you are ready, we can play some strategy games. My ship is outfitted with many from various cultures. My father enjoyed them and I never lost once. If you can beat me, then we can duel once again."

Caelum did not stop as he spoke, but luckily the voice echoed off the metal walls. The group glanced to one another before they themselves dispersed from the room. They did not see much of Caelum during the next week or two. What little they saw was like a ghost, moving from the cockpit to his room as he checked star charts or system diagnostics.

Sometimes, during his walks, Caelum would look up at catch sight of the crew. The trooper practiced with the light saber daily and he could see improvement. Caelum began to have a little more respect for Finn. Meanwhile, T7 had outfitted a holodisk to project Meetra to the crew so she could train them in meditation and a basic understanding of the force. The wookie kept to himself mostly. Caelum could see the loneliness and sadness in the way he held himself. Out of everyone there, Caelum could relate to the wookie. Lacking any social bearing himself, Caelum merely nodded his acknowledgement whenever the wookie entered the room. They all began to fall into a rhythm of busy nothingness.

Meanwhile, in a galaxy far away, Allucina would send out sporadic pulses in hopes that he would get closer sooner. Each time, she felt it being received by two objects. As time passed, one of them learned to respond and touch back. The power was not the strongest of the two, but it was enough to peak her interest.

Allucina expended some of her power to remotely view these objects. It was a young girl and an old man. Details were fuzzy, but she could tell that much. They argued with one another. The girl was agitated by the pulse, saying that she needed to go help. The notion warmed her heart, but she was not sure why. The energy the girl gave off was familiar.

The older man was visibly irate. She could hear his words clearly, "You must not go. You have not completed your training. You do not know how to control the force yet." The girl promised to return. He denied her once more. Allucina chuckled at this scene. She recalled viewing a similar scene many years ago when that very same old man was making a similar argument. Interestingly, the end result was a lot different. The girl finally caved and obeyed. "I felt it too," he spoke more calmly this time, "but that is something we must not interfere with or else we will be tempted." Allucina was a bit insulted by this notion. Suddenly, he turned to face her and she felt a push.

She fell back, startled and pale. She never met someone so rude! Nevertheless, that chance of aid was fleeting. At least is provided for some entertainment. She glanced at Kylo Ren who was asleep on the bed. He would be entertaining if he would stop feigning from the charge of power. She sighed as she began deconstructing objects in the room and reforming them. One day her mate will come.


End file.
